


No Pets

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino didn’t like pets in the house. Gilbert, didn’t really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prumano Week on [Tumblr](http://prumanoweek.tumblr.com/).

There was a gate in front of the kitchen.

That had not been there when Lovino had left for work in the morning. It wasn’t supposed to be there now. There was no reason for any type of gate, anywhere in the house. 

So finding this gate blocking his path was quite the distraction.

However, worse than the gate that should not be there… was the things that were being held captive in the kitchen by the gate.

Lovino could count three puppies from where he stood in the doorway. There was one laying under the table, chewing on a ball, and two others rolling around the linoleum, seemingly intent on besting each other in whatever they were doing.

He was not a pet person. He didn’t have a cat, or any birds, and he didn’t even let Antonio bring that dumb turtle over anymore. The only person who ever really got away with any animals, was… well, Feliciano had stashed a kitten here once, but it had been short lived, and Lovino had made it clear it wouldn’t happen again.

And now there were puppies rolling around his kitchen.

“You’re home!”

Lovino turned to see his boyfriend coming out of the bathroom, with yet another puppy stashed in his arms. There was a goofy grin on Gilbert’s face, his glasses a bit lopsided, and his shirt spattered with soapy water.

“I didn’t think you’d be home so early, Liebe.” Gilbert stopped by Lovino, leaning to kiss his cheek, before he bent at the waist, leaning down to gently drop the damp puppy into the kitchen with the others. It shook, sending a few droplets of water off, before it hurried to the two that were still rolling around. The one under the table seemed intent to join the game now too, leaving the ball to rush head first into the other three.

If Lovino were not so baffled, and so very angry, he might had admitted that this was cute. Instead, he just locked a glare on Gilbert, and held it until the Prussian’s grin slid away from his face, and he actually looked a little apologetic.

“Why are there dogs in my house?” Lovino finally asked, voice not yet rising, but his anger was obvious.

“Well…”

Lovino’s eyes narrowed, and his voice rose a little as he repeated the question.

“I found them.” Gilbert finally said. He didn’t sound particularly apologetic about it now, but he did at least look a little sheepish, “They were in a box by the grocery store. ‘Free puppies’. I couldn’t just leave them there.”

“Yes, you could.” Lovino responded, knowing it wasn’t true. Gilbert had such a weak spot for cute things, and really who left dogs in boxes on corners anymore? He wondered idly if the other had even remembered to get the groceries he was supposed to get.

“I couldn’t!” Gilbert snapped back, annoyed now, himself. “Who knows what would have happened to them. They could have been left there to starve.”

Lovino retorted quickly, “Why didn’t you take them to the shelter on Cherry Street? They would have taken them in!”

“Matt has enough animals in there right now. Besides, I can find them homes.”

It was left unsaid that Gilbert would want to keep one. Lovino didn’t need to hear it, to know that the other was intent on it. They had discussed pets before, Gilbert was always talking about getting one, and Lovino had entertained the idea of a bird, since he knew Gilbert had loved the one he’d had when they were kids living next door to each other. But a dog.. four puppies, it was too much and Lovino refused to have anything to do with it.

“Take them to the shelter.” He snapped, turning to walk away from the kitchen, “I am not taking care of puppies!”

Moving up behind him, Gilbert slid his arms around the irate Italian, pulling him back, and kissing the back of his neck, “You don’t have to. I’ll take care of them, and I’ll look for homes. And if I can’t find any in a week, I’ll take them to the shelter.”

This was a lie. They both knew Gilbert wouldn’t take the puppies to the shelter. He’d already said that it was full, and Lovino was sure that Matt and Angie both were overwhelmed with it. But that didn’t mean he liked it. Even so, he leaned back, couldn’t help enjoying the contact.

“I’m not cleaning up after them.” Lovino stated seriously.

“You don’t have to.” Gilbert promised, kissing just behind the other’s ear, “I’ll clean up after them, and feed them, and walk them. All you have to do, is not kill them.”

“Fine. But in a week, they’re gone.”


End file.
